


A Cake for the Day

by JacksonCalico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning, as a treat, just a little bit of sunflakes, wedding planning au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Sometimes when you help your best friend plan her wedding, you get a girlfriend out of it.Or Blake helps Weiss and Sun plan their wedding, and just so happens to fall in love with the baker of their wedding cake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	A Cake for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey would you look at that i wrote something
> 
> thanks salmonela-crunch for being my beta reader, i adore you

Blake had been friends with Sun and Weiss for years.

Weiss Schnee had been Blake’s roommate all throughout college, and while they didn’t really get along in the beginning, it seems that their mutual dislike for Weiss’s father brought them closer together in the end. 

Weiss didn’t talk about her family much, aside from the occasional mention of her sister, so Jacques Schnee was a man that neither of them wanted to, nor cared to bring up as their friendship progressed.

Weiss had mentioned having a boyfriend a handful of times before, a guy she had started dating a couple of weeks into their first semester, but Blake had never actually officially met him before. She’d seen a couple of pictures of him, heard his voice on phone calls, but Weiss had yet to bring him by their dorm room. 

And when Blake meets him for the first time, she doesn’t even realize he's Weiss's boyfriend.

Weiss had caught a cold over the weekend, and Blake, ever the caring friend, had to practically force her to remain in bed and not go to class. 

“I’ll get your notes for you.” Blake told a disgruntled Weiss, preparing to leave their dorm for her first class of the day. “One day off won’t kill you.”

Weiss glared at her, looking almost comically tiny burrowed under her big woolen blanket. "You're lucky that I haven't killed you yet."

Blake rolled her eyes and carried on getting ready, making sure to leave a glass of water and some crackers on Weiss's nightstand. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay all day?" Blake asked, shrugging her jacket on. "I can stop by in between classes if you want."

Weiss shook her head, dropping her phone onto her bed and curling up further under her blankets. "Sun said he'd stop by later to check on me."

Blake nodded, and with that, opened the door and bid her roommate farewell, giving the sick woman one final glance before she left the dorm and headed to class.

Blake had only been sitting down in class for ten minutes before a blonde faunus man approaches her. 

He's obviously barely conscious, swaying slightly on his feet, a large cup of coffee in hand, and looking like he’d just been run over by a car. She recognized him, they'd been in the same class for weeks after all, but Blake didn't know his name, let alone had ever spoken to him. 

He's vaguely familiar, like she's seen him somewhere outside of class before, but can't remember where. She brushes the thought aside and simply assumes she's seen him around campus. 

“Hey, is this seat taken?” He asked, pointing to the empty seat next to her, his bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder, hair disheveled and shirt unbuttoned, quite literally looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

Blake gave a quick glance around the room, noting the quickly filling up seats, and sighed deciding to let him sit beside her, figuring he’d pass out the moment he sat down and leave her alone in peace so she could pay attention to their professor. 

“Name’s Sun.” He introduced upon sitting down, flashing her a quick grin. “Sun Wukong.”

“Blake Belladonna.”

She talked to him for a little bit, letting his cheery voice fill her usually dull morning. He sure was hyper, for someone who looked dead on his feet.

"Do you know where Beacon Hall is?" He asked her as he was gathering his stuff up to leave at the end of class. "My girlfriend's sick and I wanted to check on her before next class starts, but I don't know which dorm is hers."

"Sure." Blake said, grabbing her stuff and leading the way out of the lecture hall. She knew exactly where Beacon Hall was, it was her dorm hall after all. 

Sun seems like a nice guy, and Blake doesn't mind showing him the way.

Blake's phone buzzes in her pocket and she slips it out to check her messages. 

**Weiss**  
**9:23 am**

**Weiss**  
Hey my boyfriend is on his way to our dorm.  
Can you let him in?

Blake looks up from her phone and glances at Sun, and then suddenly it clicks.

 _Sun Wukong_ , a cheerful monkey faunus who had asked Blake to show him the way to Beacon Hall, her dorm hall, so he could check on his sick girlfriend, and that could only mean one thing.

"You're Weiss's boyfriend, right?" 

Sun perked up at the mention of Weiss's name, nodding vigorously. "Yep! Do you know her?"

"She's my roommate." Blake said, smiling at him. "She said her boyfriend was going to stop by later, I just didn't realize it was you until now."

"Oh, so you're Blake! I didn't recognize you from the photos Weiss has shown me, but she's talked about you before." 

"Only good things I hope." Blake said, pulling out her building key card and opening the door to her dorm hall. "Behave, or our RA won't hesitate to kick you out, and if she asks, this never happened."

"Yes ma'am."

Weiss was awake when they entered the dorm room, blinking groggily at them from underneath her blanket, the glass on her nightstand half empty and some of the crackers Blake had left her missing.

Sun’s entire demeanor mellowed out as he plopped down on the floor beside Weiss's bed. “Hey babe, how’re you feeling?"

“Like shit.” Weiss glanced over at Blake. “But I see you two have gotten yourselves acquainted.”

Blake smiles at the pair as Sun talks to Weiss softly, long monkey tail swishing happily behind him. 

They were cute together, and Blake could only hope they would last.

And they did. Weiss and Sun remained together all throughout college, past graduation, and well into their lives after college. 

Blake’s not surprised when they get engaged a couple of months after they graduate. They’ve been together for years, and it was a long time coming. She’s really happy for them, even if she has to put up with them being grossly in love every once and awhile.

She’s just surprised that they both ask her to help them plan their wedding. 

She agrees to help, because of course she does, even if that means dealing with their suffocating affection for each other and the stress that comes with planning a wedding. 

They’re two of her best friends, and she’d do anything for them. 

So Blake agrees to help.

\--

Blake had never seen Weiss this stressed before, which was really saying something, considering the type of person that Weiss was.

Blake had been her friend for years, through all of college, through every quiz, test, and final, seen everything that stressed Weiss was capable of.

But this, this was new.

"Blake!" Weiss stood up from her dining room table the moment Blake opened the door and let herself in, hair in a loose ponytail over her shoulder, icy blue eyes bearing a dangerous emotion. "I need your help with something."

"That's kind of what I'm here to do." Blake said, holding back a smile as Weiss rolled her eyes at her. "What's up?"

Weiss slid three color swatches over to Blake as she sat down at the table across from her. "Which color do you think would work for the tablecloths? Eggshell, pearl, or daisy?"

"Um, Weiss?" Blake said, squinting at the three identical shades in front of her. "These are all the same color."

Weiss glared at her, and Blake held her hands up helplessly. "I'm sorry but I really don't see a difference Weiss."

Weiss groaned, dropping her head down onto the table. "It's fine Blake, I'll just ask Sun when he gets home."

"Good luck."

Weiss huffed out a quiet little laugh, shaking her head, mouth falling into a thin straight line as she shuffled through the papers in front of her. 

"There's still so much to do." Weiss whispered to herself, brow furrowing. "Only three months left…"

"Anything I can help with?"

Weiss shifted through her papers again. "I have a cake tasting to go to tomorrow if you want to come with. Sun was going to come but something came up at work and he can't make it anymore."

"Spend an hour or two eating cake?" Blake said with a teasing grin. "Sure, I would love to."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but her mouth twitched upwards slightly into a small smile. "Don't get too excited just yet. I'm the one who gets to choose which cakes we eat."

"Nevermind, this sounds horrible."

"Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine."

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Shut up."

\--

Blake stepped out of her apartment, turning around and locked the door behind her, ignoring the impatient honk of the car in her driveway.

"Hurry up!" Weiss called, leaning out of her car window to shout at Blake.

"I'm coming!"

Blake slipped into the front passenger seat of Weiss's car, buckling her seat belt and leaning her head back against the headrest. 

"What's the hurry for?" Blake asked as Weiss pulled out of the driveway. "We still have plenty of time to get there."

"Ever heard of being early Blake? Some people like to be places on time."

"Fifteen minutes is what you consider early?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's better to be early than late, Blake."

"Where are we going anyway?" Blake asked, staring out the window at all of the buildings they passed by.

"Rose bakery." Weiss answered, a finger tapping against the steering wheel. "I'm friends with one of the owner's daughters. Do you remember Ruby Rose?"

"Short dark hair, silver eyes, usually wearing a red hoodie?" Blake said, a vague memory coming back to her from their time in college. "I think you worked on a project with her in our dorm for one of your classes."

Weiss nodded, shifting slightly in her seat. "That's her. Her family owns the bakery, and she insisted that I go there for my wedding cake."

"Yeah that kind of sounds like her."

Weiss snorted, shaking her head. "You say that like you know her very well. She was maybe in our dorm for a week."

"Believe me, Weiss." Blake said with a smile. "A week was all I needed."

"You're insufferable."

"You love me."

\--

Rose Bakery looked just like every bakery Blake had ever seen and been in.

The young woman sitting behind the counter looked up from her phone at the sound of the shopkeepers bell ringing, lighting up as she saw them walk through the door and into the bakery.

Ruby Rose, looked almost exactly how Blake remembered her, shining silver eyes and red-tipped dark hair, and a clear childlike happiness on her face.

"Weiss!" Ruby hopped down from the stool she was sitting on, darting around the counter to embrace Weiss in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ruby." Weiss said, gently patting Ruby on the back, and the younger girl pulled away, eyes bright and excited. 

"You remember Blake, right?" Weiss gestured in Blake's direction, and Ruby's silver eyes turned to look at her. 

"Yep, your roommate from college!" Ruby looked like she was going in for a hug, but hesitated and stuck her hand out instead. "It's nice to see you again."

Blake accepted Ruby's handshake, ears flicking at the younger girl's enthusiasm. "Likewise."

"Ruby?" A voice called from what appeared to be the kitchen, and Ruby stepped away from them and turned around.

A tall, blonde woman stepped out of the kitchen, hair pulled back into a high ponytail, curious lilac eyes, her long, green apron covered in flour. Her shoulders were broad, and her powerful biceps flexed slightly as she wiped her hands clean with a rag. A brightly painted metal prosthetic was in the place where her right arm should have been, the metal glinting slightly in the light from the bakery’s hanging lamps. 

Blake felt her face heat up as her gaze locked briefly with the other woman's, a blush slowly growing across her cheeks as pretty lilac eyes surveyed her carefully.

"Yang!" Ruby bounced over to the woman. "Do you remember Weiss?"

"How could I forget her?" The woman, Yang, said, ruffling Ruby's hair. "She was a bitch to you during your first semester at Beacon."

"No I wasn't-"

Blake reached a hand out, gently placing it on Weiss's upper arm. "Yes, yes you were. Don't even think about denying it."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something else, but Blake quickly cut her off. "I was literally there the entire time you two were working on the project. You were kind of a bitch."

Weiss huffed, and Ruby clapped her hands together, bringing their attention back to her as she smiled sheepishly. 

"Anyway, Yang, are the cakes done yet? We kind of have a testing we need to do." Ruby said, reminding everyone of their purpose being there.

"Almost." Yang said, checking her watch briefly before pointing a metal finger at Ruby as she left. "Behave."

Ruby threw her hands up in the air, and Blake laughed quietly at the dramatics. 

“Yang is Ruby’s sister.” Weiss leaned over, whispering into her ear. “She went to Beacon at the same time as us, but I don’t know if you ever met her.”

"I don't think I have." Blake whispered, eyes drifting towards the kitchen as Weiss glanced over at her. 

“Oh god, I know that look on your face.” Weiss groaned. “Please don’t flirt with her the entire time.”

“Who said anything about flirting with her?” Blake said, and Weiss signed, shaking her head. 

“You think she’s attractive.” Weiss stated with a roll of her eyes. 

“Uh yeah Weiss, I have eyes.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Blake opened her mouth to say something else, but Ruby quickly butted in, calling out and gesturing for them to come over to one of the tables.

“Promise me that you won’t ruin this by flirting with her the entire time.”

“Weiss, I would never make a promise that I couldn't keep.”

\--

Yang’s eyes never left her, and Blake only knew this because she was also staring at the beautiful blonde woman _the entire time_.

"She's single!" Ruby called from the counter, a broad smile on her face as Yang whirled around to glare at her sister. 

"Ruby!"

Blake laughed, heart beating hard and fast in her chest as Yang turned her attention back over to her, hand rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. 

_‘Cute.’_ Blake thought as Yang stuttered out an apology for her sister’s actions.

“Blake’s single,” Weiss said, flashing a glare at the two. “And please, stop flirting in front of my cake.”

Blake winked at Yang, ignoring the heat in her face as she smiled at the baker. Yang blushed harder, face bright red and voice incoherently mumbling words Blake couldn't quite understand.

It had been so long since Blake last flirted with someone, really flirted with someone. 

Yang stepped away from the table and disappeared into the kitchen, and Blake watched her retreating form, a small smile growing on her face.

Maybe she had been waiting, all this time, for someone like Yang to come along. 

\--

"I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe?" Blake asked, playing innocent and taking another forkful of cake. "That I'm flirting, or that she's flirting back?"

"Both." Weiss grumbled, taking a bite of cake. "I don't think I've ever seen you flirt with someone before, and I've known you for years."

Blake glanced over at the bakery counter, at a furiously blushing Yang and quietly giggling Ruby. "Do you think it's working?"

"What's working?"

"My flirting." Blake clarified, pulling her gaze away from the flushed blonde. "Is it working?"

Weiss sighed, dropping her fork onto the table and rolling her eyes. "Blake, I don't think she would be flirting back if she wasn't interested."

"How do you know that for sure? She could just be trying to be polite."

"Blake, trust me. She's into you."

"Ok but-"

"Don't make me say it again, Blake."

\--

Blake doesn't really contribute to Weiss's final decision for the cake. 

"You've spent the last forty-five minutes flirting with Yang." Weiss said, shaking her head at Blake. "You've become a biased party and I can't trust you anymore."

"How am I biased?" Blake glared at Weiss, ears flicking.

"She literally told you her favorite type of cake was chocolate. You've told me eight times already that you really liked the chocolate cake."

"I really like chocolate cake." Blake flushed, cringing under Weiss's calculating gaze. "And okay so maybe I'm a little biased…"

Weiss sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "You're lucky you're my best friend."

Blake glanced at the slice of cake sitting in front of Weiss. "Have you decided on a cake yet?"

"You know what," Weiss said, setting her fork down on the table. "I think I have."

Weiss reached out and slid one of the earlier pieces of cake towards her, and Blake held back a laugh as she realized which cake it was.

"Banana?" Blake said, raising a hand up to cover her smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that Sun is starting to have an influence on you."

"You know what, I think he is starting to grow on me." Weiss said with a small smile, leaning her chin on her hand. "Only took five and a half years for it to happen."

"I can't believe your wedding cake is going to be banana flavored."

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Oh Weiss, I never thought I'd see the day you'd admit that you like bananas." Blake reached out and set a gentle hand down on Weiss's shoulder. "You've truly changed."

"Sometimes it just takes falling in love with someone to realize you like everything you thought you hated."

"Weiss if you don't put that into your vows I'm going to be so upset."

"Please stop trying to write my wedding vows for me."

"Never."

\--

Yang slips Blake a small piece of folded paper while Weiss is finalizing things with Ruby.

Yang's face was bright red as Blake took the paper from her, her metal hand coming up to nervously rub the back of her neck. 

Blake unfolded the paper, ears perking up at the neat row of numbers Yang had written.

"If you ever want to talk, or I don't know, hang out sometime," Yang said, flashing Blake a quick, small smile. "Call me."

Blake looked away from the paper and up at Yang, smiling widely and nodding. 

Yang took a hesitant step backwards and towards the kitchen. "So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." Blake slipped the paper carefully into her pocket. "It was nice meeting you, Yang."

"You too, Blake." Yang gave Blake one last look before she turned around and went back to work, pausing in the open doorway to wave goofily. Blake waved back, smiling to herself as Yang disappeared into the kitchen.

Blake couldn't wait to see her again.

\--

**Yang**  
**12:23 pm**

**Blake**  
I think Weiss is going to kill me

 **Yang**  
lol why  
wedding planning?

 **Blake**  
Yeah  
She keeps asking me what color the tablecloths should be  
But I can't tell the difference between any of the colors she's showing me

 **Yang**  
let me guess  
they're all the same shade of white

 **Blake**  
_[help.jpg]_  
Please tell me you can't tell the difference either

 **Yang**  
oh fuck  
are you sure those are different colors

 **Blake**  
Weiss insists that they are different colors  
But I don't know if I can trust her   
She's been asking me to decide for like two weeks now and I don't know what to do

 **Yang**  
what about her fiance   
what did they say

 **Blake**  
Apparently Sun looked at them for twenty minutes and then he gave up  
It's now my job again

 **Yang**  
ruby can't tell the difference either  
i think you're going to have to just pick one and see what happens

 **Blake**  
Wish me luck

 **Yang**  
stay strong soldier   
you shall not be forgotten 

\--

"Blake I swear to god if you're texting Yang right now I'm going to lose it."

Blake turned her phone off and dropped it onto the table. "You can't prove anything."

Blake's phone screen lights up, and Blake can't pick it up fast enough for Weiss not to see Yang's contact name on the incoming text.

_"Blake."_

Blake quickly responded to Yang's text, face flushing as she set her phone down again. "I was asking for her opinion on the tablecloths."

Weiss lit up and slid the swatches over to her. "What did she say?"

"Pearl."

Weiss hummed, picking up one of the swatches and studying it. "That'll do. Tell her I said thank you."

Blake breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing her phone and texting Yang, ignoring the eye roll and head shake Weiss sent her way.

"God you're such a disaster."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

\--

Blake is preparing dinner for herself a couple of nights later when she gets a call. 

“Hello?” She answers hesitantly, phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear as she turns the stove off in her kitchen.

_“Blake!”_

“Yang?” Blake picked up a rag and wiped her hands, leaning against the countertop beside her stove. 

_“Ok I have a quick question for you.”_ The blonde said, the distant sound of a dog barking reaching Blake's ears from her phone.

"And it couldn't be answered through text?"

 _"Just hear me out."_ A quiet bang, the sound of pots and pans being moved around in a cupboard. _"I have an argument to settle with Ruby."_

"And what do you need me for?" Blake asked, shifting her phone to her other shoulder, smiling down at the floor as her cat, Gambol Shroud, brushed against her leg.

 _"Your opinion of course!"_ Yang said with a little laugh. _"Please don't laugh, I really need to win this argument."_

"Sure, what is it?"

 _"What's the best flavor of Starbursts?"_ A long beat of silence passed between them. _"I'm serious I need your help on this."_

"Really?" Blake held back a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "That's what you needed me for?"

_"Just answer the question, Belladonna."_

"The pink ones." Blake said, smiling into her hand. "The pink ones are the best ones."

_"Goddamnit."_

Blake couldn't stop herself from laughing at the quietly muttered curse. "Am I wrong?"

 _"Yes."_ Yang said with a grumble. _"I can't believe you agree with Ruby. To think that I trusted you."_

"What do you think the best flavor is?" Blake asked, ears twitching on top of her head.

"T _he yellow ones."_

Blake forced herself to stifle another laugh. "The yellow ones are the worst ones, Yang. You have bad taste."

_"You take that back, Belladonna!"_

Blake laughed again, loud and carefree, filling her otherwise quiet kitchen with much-needed noise.

_"I'm never asking you for anything ever again. I can't fucking believe. What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?"_

"Like yellow starbursts."

_"Our friendship is over. Never talk to me again."_

"Whatever you say, Yang" Blake said with a smile, rolling her eyes. "Good night, I'll talk to you later."

_"Good night Blake, but please stop bullying me."_

"No promises."

\--

"So how's Yang doing?"

Blake jumped slightly, setting her phone down and glaring across the table at Sun. "Shut up."

Sun glared back playfully, long monkey tail swishing teasingly behind him. "I'm serious Blake. How're things going with her?"

"Good," Blake said, eyes dropping to look down at her phone with a smile. "She's fun to talk to."

Sun grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, she's pretty cool. She was my workout buddy during college when Neptune didn't want to go."

Blake fought down a blush at the thought of Yang working out, her mind drifting to the memory of Yang's powerful shoulders and biceps flexing as she worked in the bakery. "I swear everyone knew her in college but me."

"I only met her through Weiss, and we only really hung out at the gym." Sun's tail curled around his coffee mug, a teasing grin on his face. "It's not our fault that you were a social recluse." 

"Shut up." Blake's phone buzzed on the table and she ignored Sun's chuckle as she picked it up and read Yang's text. 

"Oh, I see that blush Blake." Sun leaned over the table, chin resting on his clasped hands. "What'd she say? Has she asked you out yet?"

"Sun, please shut the hell up."

Sun looked away from Blake at the sound of footsteps approaching. "Oh Weiss, love of my life, light of my world, please ask Blake to stop being mean to me."

"Blake stop being mean to my fiance."

"You don't even know what we're talking about."

"Yang." Weiss said instantly, raising an eyebrow at Blake, challenging the faunus woman to tell her she was wrong.

"Okay, so you do know what we're talking about."

Weiss slid into the chair next to Sun, leaning into his side as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "It's obvious you like her Blake, just ask her out already."

"I've only known her for three weeks." Blake fiddled with her phone nervously. "I don't even know if she likes me that way."

Weiss groaned quietly, turning to press her face into Sun's shoulder, muttering under her breath. "Oblivious idiots."

Blake dropped her phone onto the table before either of them could say anything. "I thought we were here to talk about your wedding, not my love life."

"Blake you barely have a love life right now."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't be talking about it."

Weiss sighed, lifting her head up from Sun's shoulder to shoot him a knowing look with a shake of her head. "Fine, let's get some work done."

"Fuck."

"Do we have to?"

"I hate you two."

“You’re literally marrying me.”

“Fine, I hate Blake.”

“Fuck you too Weiss.”

\--

**Yang**  
**3:56 pm**

**Yang**  
ok so hey

 **Blake**  
No

 **Yang**  
wow ok you don’t even know what I’m going to ask  
do you want to help me with something 

**Blake**  
Depends what it is  
I'm not helping you hide a body

 **Yang**  
ok that was rude  
i would never plan to kill someone without telling you first

 **Blake**  
You think about me when you decide to kill someone?

 **Yang**  
ok shut the fuck up smartass  
why am i friends with you

 **Blake**  
I'm irresistible 

**Yang**  
ok but seriously do you want to help me with something for tomorrow 

**Blake**  
Sure  
What is it

 **Yang**  
ruby's birthday is tomorrow   
and i usually make her a cake  
cause i'm just a good sister 

**Blake**  
What do you need me for  
Aren't you like a master baker or something

 **Yang**  
i would like some company  
you can even come to ruby's party if you want to

 **Blake**  
You want me to come over and help you make your sister's birthday cake because you're lonely?

 **Yang**  
yes

 **Blake**  
What time tomorrow 

**Yang**  
wait shit you'll actually do it  
i knew i could count on you

 **Blake**  
Don't make me regret this Xiao Long

 **Yang**  
wouldn't dream of it blakey

\--

Blake double-checked the address on her phone, glancing up at the townhouse in front of her, ears flicking nervously on top of her head.

She still didn't know why she had agreed to help Yang make Ruby's birthday cake. She knew _nothing_ about baking, but it appears that the urge to see Yang had been too strong to resist, her afternoon now at the fate of the baking gods and one _very attractive_ woman.

Hopefully, she wasn’t making a mistake by deciding to help Yang today.

She carefully made her over to the steps and up to the door, making one final glance at her phone before reaching out and ringing the doorbell. 

Blake heard a dog's bark and nails sliding against hardwood floor from inside the house, ears pressing back against her head as rapid footsteps approached the door.

One very attractive woman, and the dog she had forgotten to tell Blake she had

The door swung open, and Blake smiled politely as Yang came into view, dressed in a loose-fitting tank top and grey sweatpants, back straightening and ears perking up at the sight of the blonde woman.

"Blake!" Yang said, her prosthetic hand pulling the door open wider as soon as she saw the faunus, and Blake almost forgot about the dog when Yang smiled brightly at her.

Almost.

Yang's left hand was fastened tightly around the collar of a large golden retriever, and the dog was practically vibrating in excitement at the sight of a new person to befriend, it’s paws shifting non stop and tail wagging excessively.

Yang urged the dog backwards as Blake stepped hesitantly into the house, eyeing the wriggling dog warily as she took in her new surroundings, at the bowl of keys on a table beside the door and a neat row of shoes besides it.

"I'm so sorry about Ember." Yang said, bending down to scoop the dog up into her arms, a feat that was both impressive and startling at the same time. "She just gets really excited to meet new people."

“It’s fine.” Blake said, ears flicking as Ember’s head lolled in her direction, pink tongue slipping out of her mouth as her tail wagged happily, quietly thumping against the side of Yang’s hip.

Yang adjusted her grip on Ember, and Blake swallowed heavily as Yang’s shoulders and biceps flexed, fully on display as for her to see.

"I can put her outside if you don't want her in here." Yang said as Blake took her shoes off, waiting for her to finish before leading the way further into the house. "She's harmless, but I know some people really don’t like dogs."

Blake studied the golden retriever, her big soft eyes and shiny fur, her happily wagging tail and lolling tongue.

"She can stay, I guess." Blake said, and Yang grinned at her, bending down and setting Ember down in the living room, lovingly petting the dog on the head as she stood up. 

"Behave." Yang warned the dog, glancing between Blake and the vibrating bundle of fur and happiness on the floor between them. 

Blake hesitantly reached a hand out towards Ember, mentally cringing as the dog sniffed her outreached appendage and licked it.

"She's not so bad." Blake said after a moment, cautiously patting the dog on the head before backing up to stand beside Yang.

Ember padded closer, sniffing at Blake's jeans and wagging her tail, no doubt smelling Gambol on her clothing.

"Come on." Yang said, arm lightly brushing against her side. "We have a lot to do if we want Ruby's cake to be done in time."

"Is this a bad time to mention that I've never baked a cake before?" Blake asked as she followed Yang over to the kitchen, ears twitching nervously.

Yang laughed, a pretty carefree sound that absolutely melted Blake's heart. "You agreed to help me make a cake even though you don't know how to make one? You've got guts, miss Belladonna."

"Is it guts or just plain stupidity?" Blake said with a laugh, fighting down the blush that was steadily rising to her cheeks.

"Guts." Yang flashed her a quick smile, grabbing an apron from where it was hanging in the kitchen and tossing it over to Blake. "Stupid is definitely not a word I would ever use to describe you."

"Then what words would you use?" Blake felt a rush of confidence, slipping the apron on and reaching behind herself to tie it. 

"Let me." Yang brushed her hands away, taking the apron strings into her hand and starting to tie them.

"There's a lot of words I would use to describe you, Blake." Yang said quietly, breath warm against the back of her neck, fingers stalling slightly against her back. “A lot of words that I don’t know if I’m ready to say yet.”

Yang's fingers pressed into her back gently, softly, achingly caring before the taller woman pulled away, leaving Blake lost for a moment, alone without Yang's comforting presence by her side.

Yang raised her hand, coughing lighting, nervously, into her fist, a shy smile on her face. “Are you ready to start?”

Blake blinked at her for a moment, heart beating fast and loud in her chest, body unbearably warm and light. 

“Yeah.” She swallowed, slowly nodding her head as Yang stared at her, a gentle calm in her lilac eyes that Blake had never seen on anyone before. “Let’s do this.”

Blake had never baked a cake before, but with Yang by her side, she didn't feel like that mattered anymore.

All that mattered now was the blonde woman in front of her, and that sweet, gentle smile on her face.

\--

"Thanks again," Yang whispered into Blake's ear hours later, gaze focused on a smiling Ruby a couple of feet away. "For keeping me company."

"No problem." Blake said quietly, drifting slightly closer to Yang, mouth twitching upwards into a small smile. "I had fun."

Yang shifted slightly on her feet, arm brushing lightly against Blake's side. "Maybe… we can do it again sometimes…"

"I'd like that." Blake peaked over at Yang out of the corner of her eye, leaning further into the blonde's side when she saw the happy look on her face. 

Yang's arm hesitantly settled around her waist, a warm hand curling around her hip, securing Blake comfortably against her side. 

"Maybe we can make something other than cake next time.” Yang said, thumb drawing little patterns on the thin fabric of Blake's shirt. “Y'know, broaden your baking knowledge."

"I think we should stick to cake for now." Blake said with a little laugh. "Don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves."

"Cupcakes are basically just little cakes Blake. We can use the same batter but just put them into smaller tins."

"Too hard."

"It's so easy." Yang chuckled, squeezing Blake's hip. "I'm starting to get a little worried about what you think something hard is."

"You've been baking for years. It's literally your job. Of course you think it's easy."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Belladonna."

Ruby bounded over to them with a bright smile, and Blake had to resist the sigh of disappointment that threatened to spill from her lips as Yang's arm dropped away from her waist.

Ruby started to excitedly talk to Yang about something, words tumbling from her lips too fast for Blake to understand.

She jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand slide into her own, fingers rough and calloused from years of hard work. Her eyes snapped over to Yang as the blonde's hand gently squeezed her own, thumb brushing over her knuckles. 

_'Is this okay?'_ The squeeze had silently asked, hand warm and firm in her own. _'Am I allowed to touch you in this way?'_

 _'Yes.'_ Blake's hand tightened around Yang's, their fingers intertwining, fitting together better than the most perfect lock and key. 

_'Like you even had to ask.'_

\--

Blake jumped slightly when her phone buzzed in her pocket, blinking sleepily as she pulled the device out and squinted at the screen.

**Yang**  
**3:06 am**

**Yang**  
hey  
are you awake

 **Blake**  
Unfortunately   
What are you doing up

 **Yang**  
baking

 **Blake**  
Yang it's 3 am

 **Yang**  
and sometimes I bake when I'm stressed  
that's not the point  
do you want some cupcakes

 **Blake**  
What

 **Yang**  
i made cupcakes  
do you want some

 **Blake**  
Like now

 **Yang**  
yeah  
i'll put frosting on them and everything if you want me to

 **Blake**  
Are you really going to show up at my apartment with cupcakes at 3 am

 **Yang**  
depends  
do you want cupcakes  
and what's your address

\--

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

Gambol leaped off of her lap and onto the floor, stretching with a yawn as Blake stood from her chair and shuffled over to the door. 

She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and ran a hand sleepily through her hair, holding back a yawn as she twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"Goodmorning." Yang said tiredly when Blake opened the door, a heavy leather jacket over her shoulders and a tupperware container tucked under her arm.

“Morning.” Blake whispered, holding back a yawn and stepping aside to let Yang into her apartment.

"Sorry for just kind of showing up." Yang said as she took her shoes off. "I realized a little too late that it probably wasn't the best idea to make cupcakes without anyone to give them to."

"It's fine." Blake's ears twitched slightly at the sound of little footsteps approaching, and Gambol peered around the corner of her couch, eyes wide and curious. "It's not like I was doing anything important anyway."

"Why are you up?" Yang asked, hanging up her jacket on Blake's coat rack. 

"Cat." Blake murmured, draping her blanket across the back of her couch and bending down to pick up Gambol. "Little miss Gambol here decided she wanted me to pay attention to her instead of sleeping."

Yang set the tupperware container down on the coffee table and reached her hand out, scratching the small black cat behind the ear and smiling. "Something tells me that's not the only reason you're up."

"I may or may not have been watching some shitty reality tv shows and lost track of time."

"Yeah that sounds more like it."

"Shut up." Blake grumbled, shifting Gambol in her arms. "You're the dumbass that baked cupcakes for no reason at 3 am."

"Wow okay you're not getting the cupcakes anymore."

"Then get out of my apartment."

"It's kind of raining outside…" Yang said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Don't you ride a motorcycle?"

A long pause. "Yes…"

"How the hell did you even get here?" Blake looked over her shoulder and out one of her apartment windows, ears perking up to faintly hear raindrops splattering against the glass.

"Listen, it only started when I got here."

Blake glanced between the window and Yang, hand idly stroking Gambol's fur. "Do… do you want to stay here tonight?"

Yang blinked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's raining…" Blake justified, ears slanting back. "It's not safe for you to go out in the dark and rain."

"Are you sure?" Yang smiled nervously, and Blake nodded, gently placing Gambol back on the floor and stepping closer to Yang.

"Of course." Blake brushed her hand against Yang's, smiling when Yang's fingers intertwined with hers.

"Ok," Yang whispered, slightly breathless. "I'll stay."

_I'll stay with you tonight._

\--

Yang insisted that she sleep on the couch, and there was nothing Blake could do to convince her otherwise.

"I'm not taking your bed Blake." Yang said, sliding the tupperware container of cupcakes across the table to Blake. "I'll just sleep on the couch. It's fine."

"But-"

"Nope," Yang cut her off. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "God you're stubborn."

"Hey don't be mean to me, I brought you cupcakes."

"You're lucky they're good cupcakes or I'd make you sleep on the floor."

"Weren't you just offering your bed to me?"

"Shut up Yang."

\--

Yang had to leave early that morning for work, but Blake manages to force herself awake so she can at least say goodbye.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night.” Yang tells her sleepily, hand curled around a steaming mug of coffee. “Sorry I have to leave so early.”

“It’s fine.” Blake slides into the chair next to Yang, unconsciously dropping her head down onto the blonde’s shoulder. Yang doesn’t shrug her away, simply curling closer and pressing into Blake’s side. “Consider it thanks for the cupcakes.”

“Maybe I should bake stuff for you more often.” Yang teased, pressing her cheek against the top of Blake’s head. “Give you an excuse to let me sleep over.”

“Hush, you’re ruining my morning with your scheming.”

“Who said I was scheming?”

“I know you, Yang.” Blake laughed quietly, pressing deeper into Yang’s side. “You’ve been plotting something since the day we met.”

Yang wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled Blake impossibly closer, laugh light and airy against her skin. “Can’t argue with that kind of logic, sweetheart.”

“Of course you can’t.”

\--

**Yang**  
**12:46 pm**

**Blake**  
Hey  
Can I ask you for a favor

 **Yang**  
what is it

 **Blake**  
So today is Weiss’s birthday  
And Sun had this grand idea of making her a birthday cake  
But he can’t bake for shit, and I can’t bake  
So here we are

 **Yang**  
you want me to come over and help you two make weiss a birthday cake

 **Blake**  
Yes  
Please

 **Yang**  
well you’re in luck  
today is my day off  
and i can’t just let you two ruin the ice queen’s birthday

 **Blake**  
Thank you  
But don’t call her that

 **Yang**  
you call her that

 **Blake**  
Ok then don’t call her that to her face  
She hates it

 **Yang**  
i’m gonna do it

 **Blake**  
Yang no

 **Yang**  
there's nothing you can do to stop me

\--

A couple of hours later, Blake’s leaning back against Sun’s countertop, covered in flour and pressed against Yang’s side, watching Sun put the finishing touches on Weiss’s birthday cake.

"Thanks again," Blake says to Yang, bumping their hips together. "For helping us."

"No problem." Yang smiles teasingly down at her. "It's always nice to flaunt my baking expertise in front of you plebeians."

"Ok wow, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"Blake you got flour all over me and almost broke a whisk. I think I'm allowed to be a little cocky."

Blake rolled her eyes, glancing at the sink that held the damaged whisk. "It's not that bad…"

Sun's tail flicked in their direction, and he turned slightly to playfully glare in her direction. "Blake I think I might have to get a new whisk. You fucking destroyed it."

"Shut up Sun."

"I'm gonna tell Weiss you broke our whisk."

"This isn't about her."

Yang snorted, nudging Blake with her shoulder. "You literally broke Weiss's whisk while making a cake for her birthday."

"I can't go anywhere with you people without getting harassed."

"You love us."

\--

When Blake goes with Weiss to her dress fitting, Weiss spends most of it trying to persuade Blake to ask Yang out.

“You know for someone who’s about to get married, you’re way more interested in my love life than your own.” Blake teased despite the dark flush on her face. 

“Sorry for caring about you.” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes, hands soothing over the white fabric of the dress she was wearing. “But I’m serious Blake, how are things going with her?”

“Good.” Blake blushed, nervously brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "She… she asked me out to lunch tomorrow."

“So it’s a date?” Weiss asked, flashing Blake a teasing look out of the corner of her eye. “Have you two finally gotten your shit together?”

"It's not a date." Blake said, fiddling with her phone in her hands. "At least… I don't think it is."

"Do you want it to be a date?"

Blake was quiet for a long moment, fighting down the butterflies in her stomach rising at the thought of going on a date with Yang.

"Yeah…" Blake said, mouth turning upwards into a little smile. "I do want it to be a date."

"Then ask her if it's a date."

"I don't know Weiss." Blake said, turning her phone on and off. "I could just be reading this whole situation wrong."

"You're not."

"And what suddenly makes you an expert?'

"Ruby." Weiss said simply, rolling her eyes when Blake glared at her quizzically. "She's been complaining about Yang since you two met. You're both disasters who don't have the guts to ask each other out."

"She likes me?"

"Yes, you idiot. She likes you."

"Yang Xiao Long likes me." Blake whispered quietly to herself. " _Yang Xiao Long likes me."_

"Yes, now stop talking to yourself and tell me your opinion on this dress."

\--

"Oh, Blake!" Ruby nearly fell off of her stool behind the bakery's counter when she saw Blake walk through the door. "What are you doing here?"

Yang appeared in the kitchen doorway before Blake could respond, slipping her flour-covered apron over her head and hanging it up on a hook. Yang smiled sweetly at Blake, ruffling Ruby's hair as she walked past her sister to join Blake by the bakery entrance. 

"I'm taking my lunch break now, Ruby." Yang said as she came to a stop beside Blake, smiling brightly at the faunus woman. "Behave while I'm gone."

"Wait are you two going on a-"

"Goodbye Ruby!" Yang cut Ruby off, flushing brightly as her hand slipped into Blake's and gently tugged the other woman out of the bakery. 

"Eager to get out of there?" Blake questioned with a smirk, ears flicking teasingly.

"Shut up." Yang bumped their shoulders together lightly. "I bet you would have done the same thing if it were Weiss."

"You have no proof."

"That alone is all the proof I need Miss Belladonna."

Blake snorted, shaking her head. "Where are we going anyway? You never told me."

"Just a little restaurant in town." Yang responded, swinging their hands slightly in between them. "Nothing too fancy."

Yang didn't let go of her hand even as they settled down at a table in the restaurant, just giving Blake a sweet little smile and smoothing her thumb over her knuckles. 

It's not like Blake minded anyway. She liked holding Yang's hand, even if it made eating a little difficult. 

It didn't matter, not when Yang was holding her hand, her eyes soft and smile wide, the most content and carefree that Blake had ever seen her.

\--

“I hope you don’t mind that I invited Ruby over for game night.” Weiss said, tossing a deck of cards onto the table in front of Blake.

"Why would I mind?" Blake picked up the deck box and took out the cards to start shuffling them. "Ruby's a total sweetheart."

"She might be bringing Yang along with her." Weiss said with a smirk, holding back a laugh as Blake's hands stilled, face heating up in an obvious blush.

Sun walked into the room, snickering quietly to himself. "Excited to see your girlfriend, Blake?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Weiss rolled her eyes and shared a look with Sun. “You literally went on a date with her the other day."

"It wasn't a date." Blake insisted, ears flicking. "We just went out to lunch, that's all."

"Whatever you say Blake."

Blake’s ears flicked towards the door at the sound of footsteps, and Weiss left to let Ruby and Yang into the house.

"Hey Weiss!" Blake smiled as Ruby's excited voice hit her ears. "Thanks for inviting us."

"We brought cookies."

Sun laughed when Blake's face lit up at the sound of Yang's voice. "Not dating you said…."

"Shut the hell up Sun."

"You really should just ask her out already Blake." Sun whispered, patting her on the back as he walked past her to head to the kitchen. "You deserve to be happy."

And as Yang dropped down into the chair beside Blake, hand reaching out underneath the table, their fingers sliding together, Blake finally realized that she shared Sun's sentiment.

Yang made her happy, the happiest she'd been in years. 

She deserved a little happiness in her life, and if Yang was the one that made her happy, then so be it.

\--

A couple of nights later, Blake finds herself standing in Yang's kitchen again, excitedly looking over the blonde's shoulder as she pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

Yang has asked her to come over and bake again, and Blake couldn't even possibly think about saying no after Yang promised cookies and a movie. 

_"Just you, me, my dog, some cookies, and a movie."_ Yang had promised over the phone. _"We could even cuddle a little bit if you want."_

"Well would you look at that Blake, you can actually bake." Yang said as she set the cookies down on the stove to cool. "All it took was a little encouragement and professional supervision."

"Can we eat them yet?"

"No Blake, we have to let them cool first."

"But I want to eat them now."

"Blake no."

"Blake yes."

Yang shook her head with a laugh, wrapping her arm around Blake's waist and guiding her away from the baked treats. "I'm a little bit Blakey. I don't want you to burn yourself."

Blake let Yang lead her into the living room, and Ember lifted her head up off the couch, wagging her tail happily as Blake sat down next to her.

"I'll bring the cookies out when they cool. You can find a movie for us to watch in the meantime." Yang told her, reaching over to give Ember a pat on the head before returning to the kitchen. 

Fifteen minutes later, Blake found herself curled up against Yang, head on her shoulder and her knees pressed against the blonde's thighs, and an oversized dog pressed against her side.

And when she fell asleep halfway through the movie, she couldn't help but feel at home.

\--

"You do know you have a plus one for the wedding, right?"

“What?” Blake looked up from her phone, ears flicking, confusion clear on her face. 

“You’re allowed to invite someone to the wedding with you.” Weiss said, looking up from the pile of invitations on the table in front of her. “I could have sworn Sun told you.”

Weiss turned around in her chair and called down the hallway to her fiance. "Sun!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Blake that she has a plus one to the wedding?"

They were met with a long moment of silence, before a quiet voice echoed through the hallway. "Fuck…"

Weiss sighed loudly, shaking her head and continuing to sort through invitations. 

"That's your fiance. You're marrying that."

"And he's lucky I love him." Weiss pulled an invitation out from the pile and tossed it over to Blake. 

Blake opened the envelope and took out the invitation, shaking her head at how fancy it was. 

"When you ask Yang out, tell me so I can make sure her chair is next to yours at the reception. She'll need that invitation to get in."

Blake glared at Weiss playfully. "Who said I was gonna ask Yang to be my plus one?"

"Anyone with working eyes and ears Blake."

"Touche."

\--

When Weiss and Sun go to the bakery to finalize things for the wedding, they drag Blake along with them to ask Yang out.

"You can do this Blake." Weiss said to her as they approached the counter. "Just go and ask her. Everything will be fine."

"Oh my god is it finally happening?" Ruby quietly squealed, bouncing on her feet behind the counter. "Are you finally going to ask Yang out?"

Blake rubbed the back of her neck nervously and nodded. Ruby jabbed a finger behind herself and pointed to the kitchen entryway. 

"She's in the back. Don't touch anything that's her, but nothing inappropriate."

Sun gave Blake an encouraging shove towards the kitchen, giving her a quick thumbs up when she turned to glare at him. "Go get her tiger."

Yang looked up from whatever she was doing the moment Blake stepped into the kitchen, lilac eyes lighting up as she wiped her hands on her apron and stepped around a table to greet Blake. "Blake! What are you doing here?"

"Weiss and Sun are here to finalize some things for the wedding." Blake explained, fidgeting slightly. "And I came with because… there's actually something that I wanted to ask you."

Yang's breath hitched slightly, her hands fiddling slightly with the edge of her apron. "Yeah?"

"Sun and Weiss are letting me bring someone with me to their wedding." Blake lifted her head slightly to look Yang in the eye, hand coming up to rub the back of her neck as she smiled at the blonde nervously. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me… as my plus one."

"Like a date?" Yang asked, a big smile growing on her face.

"Yeah." Blake smiled back, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Like a date."

"Ok." Yang reached out and slipped her hand into Blake's, squeezing tightly with the biggest smile Blake had ever seen on her face. "I'll go with you."

"It's a date."

\--

**Yang**  
**2:13 pm**

**Yang**  
hey   
question 

**Blake**  
What

 **Yang**  
what are you wearing to the wedding

 **Blake**  
why

 **Yang**  
no reason   
just curious 

**Blake**  
You want to match don't you 

**Yang**  
maybe

 **Blake**  
Weiss is making me wear a purple dress

 **Yang**  
"making you"  
sure blake whatever you say

 **Blake**  
I'm her maid of honor  
She's powerless to stop me

 **Yang**  
do it ruin her wedding   
live your truth baby

 **Blake**  
She already said I could wear it  
But I would have done it anyway even if she no

 **Yang**  
ok but how funny would it have been if you ruined her wedding 

**Blake**  
I don't think me wearing a purple dress would have ruined her wedding 

**Yang**  
but think about it  
how badly do you think she would have reacted if you just showed up and destroyed the color scheme of her wedding   
the best day or her life ruined by her best friend  
it would have been perfect

 **Blake**  
She would have actually strangled me

 **Yang**  
with her little twig arms?  
she wouldn't even be able to reach your neck

 **Blake**  
I'm gonna tell her you said that

 **Yang**  
do it  
i'm not afraid of her  
i could destroy her if i wanted to

 **Blake**  
So we're matching for the wedding

 **Yang**  
yeah  
we'll match  
purple gang baby  
giving weiss one stroke at a time

 **Blake**  
I knew there was a reason I liked you

 **Yang**  
save it for the wedding babe  
we're gonna go there and destroy the place

 **Blake**  
If we outshine Weiss at her own wedding she'll kill us

 **Yang**  
well at least i'll die looking hot as fuck with you 

\--

The morning of the wedding is hectic, and Blake swears she's going to have a heart attack before the ceremony even starts.

Maybe it's the fact that she has to dash between Sun and Weiss's dressing rooms every five minutes to deliver comforting words and assurances. 

Or maybe it's because _Yang was her date_. Somewhere in this building was Yang, dressed in clothes that would match Blake's, waiting for the moment when they could see each other again. 

And when they do see each other again, Blake almost misses one of the greatest moments of her best friends' lives. 

Blake spots her as she walks by, sitting near the back with Ruby, dressed in nice black trousers and jacket, a dark purple dress shirt and bright yellow tie. 

Yang smiled widely when she caught Blake's eye, and Blake mentally congratulated herself from not tripping over the hem of her dress at the genuine happiness in her smile.

She was too caught up in staring at Yang from the altar that she almost missed Weiss walking down the aisle.

Yang would tease her for it later, but for now, all she really cared about was her two best friends in front of her, enjoying the happiest day of their lives. 

\--

"You know what? I'm kind of glad we didn't ruin their wedding."

Blake giggled, elbowing Yang gently in the side. "What changed your mind?"

"I think we would have been banished from the reception." Yang shifted her arm around Blake's waist. "And I kind of like sitting here with you."

Blake hummed, dropping her head onto Yang's shoulder and shifting closer. Ahead of them on the dance floor, Sun and Weiss were sharing their first dance as a married couple, lost in their own little world, oblivious to the people around them.

Yang removed her arm from Blake's waist as the newlyweds' dance ended and the song changed, standing up and reaching her hand out towards Blake. "May I have this dance?"

Blake rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into Yang's. "As if I would dance with anyone else."

Yang cheerfully tugged Blake onto the dance floor, pulling the faunus close as soon as they found a spot for themselves.

Blake intertwined their fingers as she felt Yang's arm wrap around her waist, grateful for the cool metal against the clammy skin on her palms. She reached up and set her free hand on Yang's shoulder, pressing closer as the blonde started to guide them through a dance.

"You look really nice." Yang whispered, pressing their foreheads together and gently squeezing Blake's hand. "Better than Weiss if I'm being honest."

"I think you might be a little biased sunshine." Blake brushed their noses together, giggling quietly. "I'll tell her you said that."

"It's the truth." Yang's fingers flexed slightly, gently applying pressure to her lower back for a brief moment. "To me, you're the prettiest girl in the room."

Blake’s breath hitched, ears flicking at the genuine tone of Yang's voice, the softness of her eyes, the gentle care she was holding her with.

"Well, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Blake said, hand untangling itself from Yang's and sliding up the blonde's arm to settle on her shoulder. "You definitely have me beat."

"Maybe we can be the prettiest together." Yang murmured, curling her arm around Blake's waist. 

"I don't think that's how it works Yang."

"I don't care." Yang smiled brightly, tilting her head slightly and pulling Blake closer. "I think you're pretty, and you think I'm beautiful. It's a win-win situation."

Blake's heart thudded in her chest, and she swallowed heavily. "Yang?"

“Yeah, Blake?”

Blake slid one of her hands upward to cup Yang’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. 

"Can I… can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Yang said immediately, lilac eyes wide and wanting. "Please."

Blake leaned up and brushed her lips hesitantly across Yang's, holding back a smile as Yang pressed against her. Yang's hands smoothed across her lower back as Blake's free hand shifted to the nape of her neck, urging the blonde woman closer.

"I like you," Yang said quietly as they separated, panting slightly, smiles wide and happy. "A lot."

"Well then you're in luck, miss Xiao Long." Blake gently guided Yang's face back down to her's, whispering softly against her lips.

"I like you too."

\--

"Yang?" Blake said hours later in the entryway of her apartment as Yang helped her out of her heavy jacket, the blonde's hands lingering slightly on Blake's shoulders. 

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Blake glanced over her shoulder to look at Yang, smiling softly 

Yang leaned forward and pressed her face into the crook of Blake's neck, strong arms wrapping around her waist as the blonde pressed a kiss against her skin, smile wide and apparent.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

\--

"I still can't believe my wedding got you a girlfriend."

Blake laughed, shaking her head at Weiss and pressing further into her girlfriend's side. It had been weeks since the wedding, but Weiss still couldn't seem to get over the most recent development in Blake's love life.

"Is it that unbelievable?" Blake said, fingers idly drawing patterns into the material of Yang's jeans. "We've spent the last couple of months flirting with each other. If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me to finally ask her out."

"Not at my wedding!"

"It technically wasn't at your wedding." Yang chimed in helpfully. "It was _after_ your wedding."

Weiss groaned, turning around in her chair to call out to her husband. "Sun, they're being mean to me."

Sun was in the living room within seconds, long monkey tail swishing erratically behind him as he stared Blake and Yang down teasingly. "What's this I hear about someone being mean to my wife?"

"Your wife was being mean to me and my girlfriend."

"Oh," Sun said, turning around. "Carry on then."

Yang barked out a laugh, dropping her head to hide her face in Blake's neck as Weiss glared at her.

"You're just mad because we're way cuter than you and Sun." Blake lifted a hand up and gently combed her fingers through Yang's hair. 

"You literally kissed the baker of my wedding cake at my wedding, _multiple times_."

Blake shrugged slightly, turning to press a kiss to the top of Yang's head. "Sucks to be you."

"Whatever." Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled softly at the pair cuddling on her couch. "At least you're happy."

Blake glanced down at Yang, not at all surprised to see lilac eyes staring back up at her. Yang leaned up and gave her a lingering peck on the cheek, grinning into her skin.

"Yeah," Blake said, mostly to herself, smile wide and carefree. 

"I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : JacksonCalico  
> Tumblr : calicojackson576


End file.
